Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known that includes a sound absorbing device using a Helmholtz resonator to suppress leakage of driving sound from the apparatus body.
For example, in an image forming apparatus, a sound absorber using a Helmholtz resonator is disposed in a member forming a recording medium conveyance path in the vicinity of an ejection port from which a recording medium, such as a transfer sheet, having an image formed thereon in an image forming section is ejected. Such a configuration reduces sound leaking out of the ejection port to the outside of the image forming apparatus.
However, in such an image forming apparatus, it is necessary to secure a space for disposing a resonance box of the Helmholtz resonator in the vicinity of the recording medium conveyance path in the vicinity of the ejection port. By providing the Helmholtz resonator, the size of the apparatus increases. This problem is not limited to image forming apparatuses using the Helmholtz resonator as the sound absorber, but is common to image forming apparatuses requiring a certain volume for disposing a sound absorber.